


Steamy

by Kittenshift17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: Confound him to the deepest pits of hell. She hated him. She could still hear the shower running behind him, despite his temptation-incarnate act, and she just knew there would be no hot water left for her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Steamy

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She shouted, hammering on the locked bathroom door that had been warded against her.

"Piss off!" He shouted in return, though the words were muffled by the sound of running water and the thick door that separated them.

He'd been in there for an hour. She was going to have to kill him, surely. This couldn't be allowed to stand. She hated him. Why did she continue allowing him to live with her, anyway?

Oh, yeah. Because the sex was fantastic.

"Draco Malfoy, if you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You'll be on the couch for a month!"

She banged on the door to punctuate her fury, before kicking it hard for good measure, and turning to stomp away since he evidently wasn't going to listen to her. She was halfway across the room before she heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Granger?" He drawled, and Hermione turned to scowl at him, planting her hands on her hips in her annoyance.

He leaned there in the doorway, dripping wet and stark naked, and Hermione's mouth went dry. Confound him to the deepest pits of hell. She hated him. She could still hear the shower running behind him, despite his temptation-incarnate act, and she just knew there would be no hot water left for her.

"Are you going to pout?" He smirked, trailing one hand down the glistening length of his bared torso before gripping himself tightly, highlighting his arousal. "Or are you going to join me?"

He raised one eyebrow, and damn him for that cocky look because they both knew he had her. Malfoy turned away, leaving the door ajar and returning to his haven of steam. Hermione bit her lip and stamped her foot, annoyed all the more, before she followed him, ripping her shirt off over her head as she went.


End file.
